Scare The Vocaloid
by wisarute7
Summary: Chapter 6 Miku get the first place prize, a seat for two at the restaurant. R&R ne
1. Len and Rinto: odd job

**A/N: Alright here's another fiction for you. This is requested by "GoldRavenPrincess" and you should read her story, too. So hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoy writing.**

**Disclaimer: everyone know that I don't own them**

Our blond shota boy (Len-HEY) walks into the Kagamine houses' determine to find his twin genderbend Rinto

"Rinto come out where ever you are"

"Len I'm not a dog" Len found Rinto watching TV in his room" What do you want

"Well I found a job for you" he said beaming

"Really now so what's the job"

"Oh just take care some people" he said shrugging

'_Probably taking care the elderly then, I don't see any harm in that_' Rinto thought

~psych ward~

"By taking care of people you mean **crazy** people" Rinto asked

"Now now they just have a little mental problem" a voice said

Rinto turn around to see a tall, short blue hair, doctor

"Hello my name is Okita and you must be Rinto right" the doctor name Okita ask

"Yes, so what's my job here exactly?" Rinto demand

"Oh just hand out food that's all and you can start today if you want" he answer "but you have to change" he then drag Rinto to the changing room

Rinto came out in scientist gown though its look bluer than it should be

"So where's the cafeteria" Rinto ask which his answer is a grab at the collar and a drag to a cafeteria

"Ask the woman behind the counter on what to do" he then walks off to who know where

~Lunch~

After a short talk from the green hair girl name Migu (A/N no not Miku) he then wait for the first wave of patient to come in but instead of patient he see a blond hair girl with wing on her back and is that cat ears?

Then a snowy, white hair, girl comes in this and she have paws? And fox ears and tail?

They introduce themselves to a shock Rinto that their names are Kanel and Ikpo

He was about to serve them food when suddenly the door is busted and income a pink hair girl. She immediately run to the counter and aim for the blond hair girl but she dodge just in time and start running away.

Rinto is still standing behind the counter, shock. When he snapped back to reality he is being strangled by the pink hair girl, or as he say, chimera.

"Are you scared?" she ask him hair voice seemed to be muffled by a cloth on her mouth

"o of course I'm scare" he squeak out between his breath shaking violently

"Well you shouldn't be" she lifts her face up wait is that "cause you're in scare the vocaloid"

"Wha what?" still dazed but Teto put him down on the ground

"Your friend, Len, set you up"

"Len Seriously?" Rinto asked in disbelieved "That innocent banana eating shota boy" (A/N ouch)

"I heard that Rinto" Len walk in through the busted door and wave at Rinto

"You little banana loving freak"

"Miss you too Rinto" they both laugh and then the other walk in "Oh Rinto how come you don't know who are they?"

Okita took off his gown and wrap the blue scarf around his neck

Migu put her goggle back on her head

Ikpo take off her or now his long white hair wig

"Kaito Gumi Piko you guys in on this?" he asked in disbelieve

"And especially her Rinto how could you" Len then turn Rinto face toward the blond hair girl who's tying her hair into a ponytail

"Lenka?"

"Rinto your squeak sound so wonderful" she grin which make the said boy red in embarrassment while the other laugh, before Len got chase by a now red by angry _AND _embarrass Rinto.

**So what do you think and please leave a comment for me and I don't accept random request from review so don't ask me, I probably upload my Transfer within a month so hope you like it :)**


	2. Miku and Meiko: invitation

**Alright this is the second chapter for 'Scare The Vocaloid' and the idea comes from 'asianchibi99' so you guys check out her story too**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Meiko, as everyone known her, is a tough drunkard (Meiko-you wanna die author? Me*gulp*)

~a beat up later~

Meiko, as everyone known her, as a very lady like and a good motherly figure (Meiko-that's better me*groan*) is invited by Miku to stay at the hotel in the wood, though she's informed that this place is haunted.

"Come on Miku you're the one who invited me to this hotel" Meiko urge the teal haired diva whose packing all kinds of sorcery from amulet to cross and garlic to silver dagger

"But it's haunted so we have to be prepared" the diva said while add another bottle of enchant water in her suitcase, how she put all that in there will remain a mystery.

"For sake god, there's no ghost Miku just hurry up" Meiko is getting more and more irritating at the diva whom just put bible in her luggage "alright that's it" she just grab the diva by the back of her neck and pull her to the awaiting car and through their stuff in the back before they head to the wood.

~deep wood hotel~

"Who think that stupid name anyway" Meiko mumble to herself while signing the registry "alright Miku come on there's no ghost in here" she turn around but only see a space where Miku once were "that little diva probably need to guard her room with all those amulet she brought with her" she said sighing

After five hours of no Miku annoying singing, she starts to wonder where Miku would be so she explores the hotel.

The hotel is made of wood so every step she take, a creak could be hear echoing throughout the hotel. She suddenly hears a pain filled scream of Miku so she rush there immediately but when she get there Miku is gone, dead. Her body got stabbed by a knife directly into her heart and the blood still oozing out which almost make Meiko run to the bathroom and throw up. But when she walks in, the knife is pull out from Miku body and levitating in midair then it aim itself at Meiko, who shut the door so hard that the frame crack from the force.

"What the sake was that" she thinks out loud "is this hotel really haunted? No there's no ghost in this world" she then proceed to the room where Miku was killed. When she opens the door, however, Miku body is gone but the bloods confirm that she was there.

Meiko try to stay calm as much as she can until

"Heh heh look at our new playmate isn't she pretty?" the voice said in a low voice

"Yes her hair is so pretty too" another voice spoke "Hey look we still have one more friend in the living room" at that Meiko jump out of her seat and look around panicky

"Oh she heard us" the first voice said

"Come on be our friend Meiko" then the light died down which send Meiko run to Miku room and rummage through her sorcery immediately only to find that all of them were destroyed

"Please be with us" another voice speak and it's not very far from her

"Friend friend" the wall is hit, the windows rattle, the floor shakes and Meiko crumples in fear.

"NO, GET AWAY FROM ME" she shrieks loudly, two pairs of hands hold her leg down to the ground render her immobile

"BOO" a ghost hang from the ceiling, it hairs flails around, right in front of Meiko. She turn extremely pale "NO, LEAVE ME ALONE YOU DRAG QUEEN GHOST" suddenly that ghost disappear but the hands is still there

"Are you scared?" a voice ask

"YES YES PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE" Meiko shriek

"Well you shouldn't be" the voice answer "'cause you're in scare the Vocaloid, Miku set you up"

"WHAT" Meiko still fear but lessen a bit

"Hello Meiko" Miku, standing at the door, waving happily at the petrify Meiko

"You stupid leek muncher" she try to run to Miku but fall head first because her leg is still grabbed by two pairs of hand "some help"

"LEN RIN IT'S ALRIGHT NOW" the hand is release from her leg and the twin climb up from the trap door

"Meiko I never know you can get scare" Rin said smirking

"You wanna die to you orange muncher" Meiko glare at Rin but the twin already skip out of the room while the voice, aka Oliver **(A/N: Vocaloid 3)**, helping the pride broken samurai

**Okay guys I decide to accept idea BUT do **_**not **_**post it on review, instead PM me and I will reply if I choose your idea and the two main character**

**If you want to send me your idea put the subject to 'STV idea' and includes the accomplice, the victim, and place (if you put idea in too I will really appreciate it)**

**Good bye for now and I will keep the complete on anyway**


	3. Gumi and Rin: Night at Hospital

**A/N: Okay this one is requested by "CherryBlossomPanda" and I hope you like this chapter too and please leave some review for me. Don't forget to read her story too :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them or else I would just make movie about them**

Gumi was sitting in the hospital room reading a book called "How to build 101" when the twin Kagamine walk in with a basket full of carrots, carrot juices, and instant carrot(A/N: Gumi invent that herself Gumi: Yes just pour water on it and it will be edible within five minutes)

"Heh guys" she greets them happily

"Gumi we're sorry about that" Rin speak softly

"It's alright guys at least I'm not dead after I got run over by the road roller and _that _is something I can brag about" she said beaming

"Err good for you?" Len said unsure. Then the door open to reveal Ryuto and his dinosaur toy. He immediately runs to hug his sister and complain about not having anyone to play with so he brought the toy to play with her in the hospital.

After half an hour pass Gumio walks in and give his sister a hug before he took one of her carrot, which earn him some shouting from Gumi while Ryuto trying to get it back for his sister but to no avail

After Gumio eat five Gumi carrots the other Vocaloid walk in and talk to Gumi and ensure her that the twin will receive their worthy punishment. When the clock strike eleven all the Vocaloid leave Gumi and the twin alone because the volunteer (Rin and Len: we have to when the threaten us with oranges/bananas) to stay with Gumi during the night

~nighttime just before midnight~

"So why did you two volunteer to stay…let me guess oranges and bananas" they sighed but nodded "well you two can leave if you" suddenly the clock strike midnight and the room turn eerie green

"Wha what happen?" Rin asked panicking while hugging her twin

"I don't know Rin…Gumi?"

"Why do you asked me Len"

"Cause you always make weird stuff happen" he said shrugging

"I don't make something that effect the entire place" she said defensively, then suddenly _PLENK_

*ROAR* a man with blond hair and pale yellow wings crash through the windows and land in the room which make Rin shriek loudly and Len face adorn with terror and horror

He lunge at Gumi, who's sitting dumbstruck on the bed, and sent her through the door with a loud crash

"GUMI" Rin said and Len run to look after her, only to be attack by the birdman, which send him slam into the wall and make him cough up blood before he fall head first to the ground unconscious

"LEN" Rin scream but the man caught her throat and lift her up "let me go" she try to act tough but her body is shaking from fear

"Now why should I do that huh" it said mockingly

"Ugh" is all Rin could manage when fear start to seep into every cell in her body

"What, you scared blondie?"

"YES I AM SCARE YOU BIRD BRAIN" she shriek

It flinched "well you shouldn't be" he put her down on the ground "cause you're in scare the Vocaloid. Your friend Gumi set you up"

"What? You mean in that show _as _a victim by Gumi?" she asked making sure

"Yes Rinny chan" Gumi said while walking in toward the blond girl

"I thought you're still recovering" she asked worriedly

"Rin that was months ago" Gumi sighed shaking her head

"Then what about Len he coughed up _blood_"

"It's fake Rin" he said while licking them off of his mouth "um banana flavor"

Rin and Gumi sweat drop "it's the only way to make him cooperate with us" he said while the blond birdman took off his wing

Rin turn to him to ask some question but when she sees him with normal light back on her mouth fell to the ground "Le Len?"

"That's 'append' for you Rin. I'm not the shota boy over there" Len append said while ignoring Len whose eating banana oblivious to his append form

**Okay that's the end of the chapter and if anyone wants to make request please PM me and put subject to 'STV idea' and includes the accomplice, the victim, and place (if you put idea in too I will really appreciate it)**

**Please review**

**Bye for now**


	4. Luka and Tako Luka: Tuna Fishing

**A/N: here's another chapter for you guys :D This is from CherryBlossomPanda (thanks again) and please review**

**I hope you enjoy this as post new year present  
><strong>

Tako Luka, one of the special Vocaloid pet, is flying (A/N: don't ask) around aimlessly in the house try not to get in the busy Vocaloid life, though she likes to sit on everyone head once in a while especially Luka, cause she's pink like her and she can go out and act like she's part of her hair, and the Kagamine, cause they always play with her and try to talk in English to her especially the word roda-rola(A/N:road roller).

Today Tako Luka was sitting on Lens' head when Luka came and ask her if she want to join her in "deep sea tuna hunting" which she jump, fly, and land on Luka head immediately before she turn around and wave at the two Kagamine.

~At the sea~

"Alright Tako (A/N short for Tako Luka)" Luka said "we're gonna catch them with our hand like usual right" she nod "alright, well let me get change first" she walk in the stall and changed to her pink two pieces and they both dive into the water ignoring the sign say "beware shark"

They were diving into the blue when Luka spotted a school of tuna nearby she swam off immediately leaving Tako Luka swimming alone

Tako didn't notice that Luka have left her alone but she notice a certain fish and that fish isn't tuna that's for sure. She looked around but didn't find anything and THAT include Luka so she panicked and try calling out to Luka but to no avail

Suddenly _Swoosh _she turn to the sound but she only spotted some bubbles _Swoosh _there it is again but she's too afraid to turn but when she took a glance _SHRIEK _she scream and swim away as fast as she can with a certain fish she caught a glimpse earlier, a shark.

_Swoosh _Tako now shaking with fear and she can't find Luka either _Swoosh _she swim is all she could do, swim away from the shark

_Swoosh! _She freezes when the said shark appears right in front of her. The shark hand a scrap of waterproof paper. Tako took it with trembling hand it read "are you scared?" she nodded. It hand her another piece "well you shouldn't be" and another with a hand shot from it mouth "cause you're in scare the Vocaloid your friend Luka set you up" after she finish reading her expression change dramatically, from fear to embarrass. Luka was waiting at the beach with a bunch of tuna in hand when Tako, who's sitting on Miki head, emerge from the water. When she spotted Luka she fly over from Miki head immediately and start spin her tentacle chasing after Luka who's running away laughing

**Another chapter done and I'm still open for request so PM me and title STV idea and please review (I start to doubt that anyone read this anymore)**

**w7w**


	5. blonde trio and Kaito: circus

**A/N Please don't kill me for the long wait on this one D: I've finished it but I have so many school work that I don't have time on my laptop and this is not very satisfying but at least it's something right?**

**Anyway this idea comes from "Nami Uchiha" so read her/his story to ne~**

**Disclaimer: I want to own them I want to have them so I don't have them**

"KAITO" the twin exclaim to the blue haired Vocaloid "Kaito-nii can you take us to the park" they smile brightly

"Why?" he inquire

""They're having a fair Kaito-nii" Len start

"So please Kaito-nii" Rin continue

"Take us" they use their puppy face as the finish chorusing each other and Kaito give up

"Fine I'll take you two to the fair" the twin shouts happily before start dragging a smiling Kaito out to the fair, unknown to him is the smirk the evil twin are sharing

~fair~

"Kaito-nii, look Circus!" Len exclaim happily

"Can we go? Can we go!" Rin ask, her bow fly up as to tell that she'd be happy to go there

"Yes, we can" he walks after the over-excited twin into the circus

~in the circus~

Many people are watching as the red hair fire eater sprout fire, white hair acrobat flip in the air. Finally at the end, the blonde hair ringmaster asks the audience for a volunteer to be on the finale. The twin raises their hand in unison and wave them frantically trying to get pick. The ringmaster sees them as a twin so he asks both of them to come down

They we're tied to a spinner and blindfolds cover their eyes, then the black hair knife thrower come out

The staffs spin the spinner and he starts throwing knife. The first hit the spinner in between Len's leg. The second get just above Rin's bow knot. The third miss Len ponytail (Len: you stupid author I said MANLY-tail me: sorry) The third miss Len manly-tail by a millimeter. The forth get Rin in between her leg. The audience applause

He then bring out two knife and hold it in both of his hands while the ringmaster say "he never throw two knife at once before so lets hope he don't fail everyone" Kaito keep his finger cross

The juggler spins the knife in his hands before throwing it both hit the spinner through the body of the kagamine twin's voice chord. Kaito eyes widen while the rest of the crowd cheers

"Great job Nekage" the ringmaster say before turn himself to the audience "now who wants to be the next volunteer" he scan the rows of audience before his eyes land on Kaito, he gulp. "That young lad with blue hair, get him" the purple hair staff grab Kaito by arms and start dragging him to the spinner by the bloody twin

"LET ME…"his voice was cut short when a cloth cover his mouth

"Are you guys ready for the show?" the ringmaster ask

"YEAH!" the audience reply 'NO' is what Kaito exclaim through his gagged mouth

"Then Nekage please do the job" the ringmaster step back

"My pleasure" the knife thrower reply, he then throw the knife. The first just miss his head. The second hit between his scarf and neck. The third almost hit his precious. "Are you scared?" he ask playing with his fourth and final knife

"YES!" is Kaito squeak in reply tear streaming down his face

"Well you shouldn't be" he brings out four more knifes and throw them at Kaito's gag and restraints "because you're in scare the Vocaloid. Your friends set you up"

"Wha AHH" he falls flat to the ground face first and the laughter come from the three blonde "ha who?"

"Lets see there're Neru Akita" the master took of her top hat and her one-side pony tail fall back to its original place "and the kagamine twins"

"Ba but aren't they get stab?" he look over to the bloody kagamine

"Hi nii-san" the twin exclaim

"Len? Rin? How come…alive?"

"See" they open the trap door on the spinner to reveal their actual body

"I was so worried" he pout

"Aw~ how cute" Rin start

"But Kaito-nii" Len continue

"Your squeak will be on the internet" Neru finish and the three blonde run away from an embarrass Kaito chasing them leaving the forgotten black hair vocaloid standing in the middle of the holographic audience alone

**A/N I know it's short please don't kill me and next time I upload maybe a month from now so please leave me review to let me know you read it and that it's worth it writing this story or I'm putting an end to it**

**I accept idea and pairing you want to scare just review me about it and I'll PM you if I choose your idea**


	6. Kagamine and leek icecream: Restaurant

**A/N: I upload fast :D partially because I forgot to ask the question in the previous chapter so please read the author note at the end to see the question**

**This is requested by Crazyllamapersonlol so you all go and read his story too or else he will torment me with his OC D:**

**Disclaimer: I have Len plushy, Project Diva 2nd, Project Diva Extend, Vocaloid key chain and Vocaloid pins but I don't own anything else**

"Miku your birthday is August 31st right?" Len ask

"Yep why?" our teal haired diva inquired

"Well the homoscope said that the person who born on August are lucky during this time" Rin said

"Horoscope Rin not homoscope"

"Did I say that…"Rin blush

"Erm yeah" Len scratch the back of his head and turn away awkwardly "anyway Miku its says that you're lucky so can you do the lucky draw for us" he said handing her a ticket

"Sure!" she chirp before she left to find something to scratch with while the twin smirk to themselves that everything go according to plan

~in Miku room~

Miku was thinking on which box to scratch. When she finished she look at the winning table and sigh 'looks like I don't have enough luck I guess' she was about to return the ticket back to the twin when she spot the first prize 'the winning look familiar' then she look at what she get 'same eh...wait what SAME!' "RIN LEN I GOT FIRST PLACE!"

"REALLY!" came the voices of the two Kagamines

"CAN WE SEE!' Len said

"NO I SEE IT FIRST" they start shoving each other

"IT'S A MEAL AT THE RESTAURANT"

"I WANT IT" they exclaim in unison

"AH!"came Lens' voice as Rin shove him aside and he fall head first down the stair

"LEN!" Rin ran down after her brother

~fifteen minutes later~

"I've told you many times before never run on the stair and if you follow my instruction this wouldn't have happen" Luka is lecturing the twin (mostly Rin because Len is out cold)

"I I'm sorry" she mumble

"Well then I think that to let you be forgiven I think I'll rip you off your prize"

"You mean the restaurant place" she start tearing a little

"Miku you can go instead of Rin and Len" Luka said turning to Miku

"Luka why? wait me and Len?"

"Yes Rin its a table for two and if you'd listen you would be out with Len right now. Miku go get Kaito and go eat with him I have to lecture this two before they can do anything again" Luka turn back to Rin and start her lecture again so Miku take her leave to get Kaito and went to the restaurant with him

"So you got the seat because those two fight for it and Len got knocked out" Miku nodded "they never learn and forever will be competitive toward one another" he sighed "so what are we ordering"

"Well it says here that the food is pre-ordered so we don't have to order ourselves" Miku hand Kaito her winning ticket

"Well lets see the appetizers are cheese and bacon roll. The soup is cream mushroom soup. The main course is secret? well we just have to see then. Dessert is G.? what is G. have to do with this" he questioned out loud

"I think it's their promotional item, it's ice-cream Kaito look" and true to Miku words the poster with the name G. display a waffle tub which willed with five scoops of ice-cream, five piles of whip cream, five cherries, a pool of caramel and a bunch of mini chocolate (A/N this is an actual ice-cream promotion in my country with the name G. too O.o)

"Aisu..." he said dreamily

"Kaito the appetizer is here" Miku cut his ice-cream land short and they start eating

~after the appetizer and soups are gone~

"Excuse me chef, What is the main course?" Kaito question when he come back to take the soup bowls back

"We just got our ingredient. It's nice and fresh but you have to see for yourself what it is" the chef bow a little before go back into his kitchen

"We still don't know" he sigh

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO US" the muffle shout come from the kitchen where the grey haired chef just entered

"Hey I thought you said they're nice and fresh not nice and alive"

"I'm sorry sir we just found this along the way. They sold all of them out before we get there so we got this one as a substitute"

"Oh well now i have to get them ready hey hold them down"

"Kaito...i is that our dish they're doing?" Miku ask hesitantly

"I...don't know M Miku..." sweat is covering his face "I'm sure it's nothing Miku it's probably pig or cow because there are farms along the way here remember" Kaito try to lighten up the situation

"Y Yeah probably that"

~thirty minutes later~

The chef walks in with two plates cover with silver bowler "I'm terribly sorry about the wait. Please enjoy the food" She put the plate in front of them then walk into the kitchen

"lets see what we got here" Kaito open the bowler slightly then after a second he slam it shut with a pale face

"Kaito what's wrong?" Miku ask him

"Miku don't open the bowler" He command

"Why?" she lift it a little before Kaito slam her down

"I said don't" his face is covered in cold sweat but what he didn't know was when he reach to stop Miku from opening hers, he open his in the process, revealing a pairs of blue eyes and ten fingers with yellow painted nail both covered in fresh blood, which prompt Miku to let out a loud shriek

suddenly the light went out

"Miku stop screaming"

Miku still screaming

"Ho ho why are you screaming that's just the first main course" the chef said "the second one is getting ready" Kaito the spotted the knife in the dark behind Miku so he run and pull her forward

"Hey don't let the ingredient get away" suddenly around both of them are glistening with knife edge. Kaito let out a whimper while Miku, who no longer screaming but shock enough that her mouth hung open, let out a silent scream

"What are you scared?" the chef ask

"Y Yes" Kaito and Miku let out as loud as a whisper

"Well you shouldn't be" the light turn on revealing that around them aren't knife but mirror "because you're in scare tactic Len and Rin set you up"

"Len set us up...with Rin" Kaito who partially recover from the shock ask

"Yep we did" the twin exclaim from the kitchen

"Then what about that eyes...and fingers..." Kaito asked

Len walked out from the shadow with bloods running down from his eyes, staining his clothes, and his fingers are gone

"They are real Kaito" Len said monotonously

"Wha What about Rin" Miku stuttered out

"Oh in your plates, Miku, are a heart and two arms so she's dead" he speak like nothing happen

"Oh god" the bluenette and the tealette speak together before they fainted

Len chuckled "Rin your make up skill is awesome and thank you very much for your help I will pay you..."

The chef stop Len and said "Just a kiss is enough Len Kun" Len blush

"Len kiss her I'm rooting for you" Rin said brandishing her camera "you don't mind right" she asked the chef

"No unless you'll give me a copy of it" the chef smile and pull Len into a kiss. Rin press the shutter many times that the 8 GB memory in the camera run out

**A/N okay guys here's another chapter and please I know I suck at English you don't have to remind me about it D:**

**I forgot to put up a question for the last chapter so I'll post it here**

**for Chapter 5 there are four person (red hair, white hair, black hair and purple hair) in the chapter that I didn't mention their names, who are they**

**for Chapter 6 who's the chef**

**They are not the genderbend so don't guess about them**

**I'll write a story for the first reviewer who get the chapter five answer correct (the three reviewer have priority here so if they review after you but within the same day they get it) and I'll make Len give a hug to those who answer the chapter six answer correct so REVIEW :D**

**Bye for now**

**w7w**


End file.
